orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
Germania Star Empire
The Germania Star Empire is the government of the Germanic peoples from Earth set up following the Terran Diaspora in 2130. The remnants of the nations of Germany, Austria, Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Luxembourg and the Belgian region of Flanders joined together to fund a colonization effort. This effort's largest donors and greatest leaders proved to be the nobles of these lands that were still around. As a result, the colonists voted to form a monarchy upon landing on Germania. The family selected for this duty was the Hohenzollerns. Homeworld Germania is a M-class world orbiting a G-type star and is very Earth-like in appearance. The planet is 1.5 times the size of Earth and the water/land ratio is 60/40. The world was uninhabited by an intelligent species when the colony ship arrived and still is in pristine condition 250 years after settlement. This is so because a large percentage of industry is on Germania’s innermost moon, known as ‘Ruhr’ which is mostly barren on one side and quite lush on the other while also having an atmosphere. This is the case because theoretically, the outward-facing side of the moon has been the landing place of many meteors over the millennia. The second and outermost moon is totally barren and has no atmosphere. As a result, more industry as well as the Kaiserstern-Marine’s biggest fleet base and construction yard is located on the moon, which is called Máni. Both moons are about 2,000 kilometers in diameter, with the planet being a little over 19,000 km in diameter. The rest of the star system has been catalogued for some time. There are two smaller barren planets between themselves and Wilhelm, the G-type star, as well as a substantial asteroid belt. Further out in the system are two gas giants, one ice world and one barren planet, all average for their sizes. These planets are all being thoroughly exploited. Germania has a 370 day year with 7 days a week and a 26 hour day. The world has an average temperature of 20 degrees Celsius. Society Germania’s people is made up of folk of Germanic descent, from the old nations of Germany, Austria, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Belgium, Luxembourg and the Netherlands. After the Titan invasion, the remnants of those nations saw the need to leave the Earth and banded together to get the people off-world. As a result, the culture of Germania is a mix of all the old ones and historians claim that the results could be construed to be a victory, if a Punic one, for the Pan-Germanic society advocates in the 18 and 1900s. Religion is practiced but is not as prevalent as it was on Earth. Most people describe themselves as agnostic. There is freedom of religion though as some people still have faith in something. The Hohenzollern family for example practices an evolved form of Lutheranism still. The military is a pillar of Germanian society. Most if not all of the population has military experience because it is custom, not required, but custom to serve 2-4 years in either the Army or the Navy. When a person is discharged, they are given a position in the Reserve and if there is ever a war, they have a chance of being called up if the situation becomes serious. Both men and women serve equally in military, though the Navy has a much larger percentage of women than the Army does, as it is seen as a less rigorous occupation. There are extensive rights and privileges guaranteed to the people in the constitution besides freedom of religion. This includes freedom of speech, the press, to marry the same gender, the right to bear arms and the list goes on. The government of Germania is a constitutional monarchy with the monarch as head of state and acting like a President instead of a figurehead. He selects a Prime Minister, who can either be a member of the lower or upper house, from a list of 4 people suggested by the lower house of the Reichstag which is elected by the people every 3 years. The Upper House consists of nobles that were given lands to administer upon the establishment of the Empire. The lower house holds the power of the purse, while it requires the approval of both houses to pass laws, approve judges, and approve treaties and declarations of war. Germanians practice a number of sports brought from Earth, most notably soccer. Every year there is championship tournament the every team on the planet has a chance to compete for. It is called the Germania World Cup. There are a variety of unique foods on the planet as result of the cultural mixup. You’ll still find your Belgian waffle or any other famous Earth recipe from the area the colonists came from though. The current Kaiser is 26 and is unmarried. The people of Germania, being of German descent, are also highly industrious and hard working. There is a huge ferry/transport network that serves the people who have to commute to the moons to work. Expansion The Germania Star Empire has been prolific in its expansion efforts in the bid to expand its population and resources. So far it has found three unique species in it's explorations. The Gondolindrim, Najirans and the Congorians. In addition, it has found the Kingdom of Nova Italia, which has sworn fealty to the Kaiser, who is marrying his younger sister off to their King to seal the relationship. The Star Empire is now true to its name, calling 16 planetary systems its own. Category:Player Nations Category:Civilizations Category:Germania Star Empire __FORCETOC__ Category:Human Nations